A common video compression problem is the allocation of a fixed information bandwidth in a way which maximizes the perceived imaged quality to an observer.
There is increasing interest in the delivery of video programs to portable devices with small display screens—such as mobile telephones. The available information capacity on the radio links used in such applications is very low and significant compression artifacts are often present when known compression schemes such as MPEG-2 or H-264 are used.